<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hoodie Season by ashtin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558877">Hoodie Season</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtin/pseuds/ashtin'>ashtin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Is [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, I just want changlix to kiss, M/M, Sharing Clothes, This is part of my Felix sitting on countertops agenda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtin/pseuds/ashtin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which felix just wants to eat his food while sitting on the counter and changbin has multiple problems with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Is [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hoodie Season</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Felix… the countertops are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>meant to be sat on” Changbin chastised the younger with his eyebrows furrowed and hands on his hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Says who?” Felix asked with his lips set in a full pout that had every inch of Changbin’s body feeling like jelly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Says me.” Chan’s voice called from the living area that was connected to the kitchen through a wide entryway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, let Felix sit on the counter, for god’s sake, it’s not like he’s going to break the granite!” Minho griped playfully while he munched on beef jerky that Changbin swore was Seungmin’s… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh well, the rapper thought to himself as he turned a blind eye to the main dancer; not his problem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix, on the other hand… Felix was beginning to at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>look </span>
  </em>
  <span>like a problem for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’re wearing my hoodie… Lix.” Changbin whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usually he didn’t mind when anyone wore his clothes, especially not when Felix did! But Felix wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>sitting on the counter. Felix was sitting on the counter with a bowl full of leftover tteokbokki covered in melted cheese and wearing Changbin’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>expensive. White. Supreme. Hoodie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was coooold!” Felix whined back before he blew away some of the steam that was rising up from the bowl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin’s mind hatched an idea at the action and he quickly set to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, why don’t you set the bowl aside, like so,” Changbin moved between the younger’s legs and gingerly took the very warm bowl from his hands to set it on the counter beside him. “And go change into something… not white. My closet is open and yours for the taking, so have at it! Just don’t pull another Supreme one if you can help it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While talking, Changbin had absently moved his hands to Felix’s waist and started rubbing circles into either side with his thumbs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or I can stay right here in this hoodie and let you feed me. Then if anything gets on your clothes, it’s not my fault!” Felix said sweetly and crossed his ankles behind Changbin to trap him in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get a room.” Minho announced loudly before he stomped out of the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t actually eat any of that yet, right?” Changbin asked, slightly breathless from their closeness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? Are you not going to kiss me — like I know you very much want to do — if I have tteokbokki breath?” Felix continued with his adorable facade as he pulled Changbin even closer with his arms around the elder’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Precisely.” Changbin said as a matter of factly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Changbin slid his hands down the hoodie until he found the hem and shifted his hands so that they were now beneath the material and settled his palms on Felix’s bare skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re so cold, why aren’t you wearing anything under this?” Changbin asked in a hushed tone, because now it was a matter of not getting caught by the other boys while they were in a far more intimate position than before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I picked the first thing I saw after I showered, okay? I didn’t have time to think about putting on an actual shirt first.” Felix let his forehead fall against Changbin and shook his head. “And nope. Still haven’t eaten. Hungry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you can wait a couple of minutes longer…” Changbin’s breath hitched as his eyes fell shut and his hands began to roam from Felix’s waist to around his back and slowly dragged them up from there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I can.” Felix managed to get out before Changbin closed the tiny space between them and connected their lips. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I literally just want changlix kisses. And Felix sitting on counters.</p><p>twt/insta: @lovelyjjix<br/>cc: curiouscat.me/lovelyjjix</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>